


iiiii'm hooked on a feeling

by wtfscarves



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, B i c t h, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, college au i suppose, eddie is a bitch, pastel eddie, punk richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfscarves/pseuds/wtfscarves
Summary: eddie knows damn well he's not wearing his cutest sweater, skinniest jeans and his boyfriend's signature jacket just to be ignored by said boyfriend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	iiiii'm hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> the thought of eddie kaspbrak wearing a pastel pink sweater with a denim jacket threatened to kill me unless i wrote this fic

_fuck richie tozier._

eddie repeats in his head as he grips his plastic red cup tighter and tighter.

_fuck richie and his charm and his loud mouth and the fact that he’s a magnet and a people pleaser and just-_

_FUCK RICHIE TOZIER._

eddie’s watching his (oblivious, for damn sure) boyfriend be flirted with by some skinny curly haired blonde asshole (who’s definitely not richie’s type) across the room.

eddie is leaning against the wall as his friends attempt to carry conversation around him and his sour mood.

bev finally shoves eddie lightly with her shoulder and rolls her eyes, “you know he doesn’t even know he’s being flirted with, right?”

eddie shoves back and balls the sleeves of his (richie’s) denim jacket up in his hands. “yeah. i know, beverly,” he snaps. “but i know damn well i didn’t put on these jeans and his dumbass jacket to not be noticed when i got here.”

bev and stan share a look and laugh, shaking their heads.

“just go over to him, eddie. he’s gonna melt as soon as he sees you anyways, it’ll be like half the known universe never existed to him.” bev laughs, pushing him away from the wall and towards the crowd between him and richie.

“i know,” eddie snaps again. he put on his favorite pastel pink sweater, his tightest pair of jeans and even stole richie's denim jacket for that exact reason.

the boy touches richie’s shoulder and eddie’s had enough. “yeah, okay. this is ending,” eddie says to his friends before making his way through the crowded living room to his boyfriend.

eddie isn’t going to lie to himself, he’s a jealous bitch. he’d give a dirty look to the whole world if that’s what he needed to prove richie was his. eddie knows richie knows that, but it’s not about richie not knowing that he’s eddie’s. it’s about everyone else being pulled in by richie’s magnetic and annoyingly charming aura not knowing that richie is his.

once he’s crossed the room, eddie slides himself between richie and the asshole flirting with him and kisses _his_ boyfriend as hard as he can muster up. eddie's painted black nails trail lightly down richie's chest before he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

richie is laughing (and swooning) into the kiss, surprised hands grabbing onto eddie’s hips. richie pulls him back a bit and gives eddie a dopey smile. “hello to you too, eds.”

eddie smiles back softly and kisses his cheek. “hi.”

the guy flirting with richie clears his throat, and eddie turns his head just a bit to glance at him over his shoulder. he gives the guy his patented bitchy little once over before speaking, “sorry, i’m his boyfriend. i don’t think you and i have met before.”

richie laughs and pulls eddie back a bit. “jesus, eds,” he says fondly, kissing the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth to get his attention back. “calm down, pretty boy. he’s from my english class.”

eddie follows richie’s lips and kisses him again, sighing out lightly. “did you get my text? i’ve been waiting for you to notice me all night,” eddie pouts, looking up at richie and his sweet smirk.

richie tucks a loose curl behind eddies ear and laughs again, leaning in for another kiss. “i could eat you up, spaghetti.”

“nevermind,” eddie teases, shoving richie’s face away playfully. “assholes who call me spaghetti don’t get kissed.”

“i guess i’ll find someone else to,” richie challenges, stealing a kiss anyways.

“you are insufferable.”

“i love you too, eds.”

eddie’s heart flutters and satisfaction spreads throughout his chest. he loves richie, having all of richie’s attention, richies lips on his skin. he loves that the guy from richies english class has fucked off, too.

“i’m hungry,” eddie hums lightly, leaning his head on richies shoulder as richie sways them along to whatever song is playing.

“me too, want to go get dennys?” richie pulls away a bit to look at eddie’s face.

eddie nods and hums softly in response before richie begins leading them out of the party.

once they’re settled in richie’s deathtrap truck, richie looks over to eddie and smiles before laughing softly. “you know you’re painfully adorable when you’re jealous? you’re like an angry pomeranian.”

eddie rolls his eyes fondly and shoves richie with his shoulder, “can’t you just drive, asshole?”

richie laughs lightly and pecks his cheek before starting the car, “maybe.”

eddie laughs too, sighing in content as richie takes a hand off the wheel to rest on eddie’s thigh. fondness spreads through him as he wraps himself into his boyfriend’s stolen jacket and hums along to the radio.

“oh shit,” richie says abruptly, looking over at eddie as they come to a stoplight. there’s a beat of silence as realization spreads over richie’s face, “ _you_ took my jacket?!”


End file.
